Matters of the Heart
by LumiereAi
Summary: The Rurouni Kenshin group end up in Inuyasha's feudal Japan. Kenshin and Inuyasha have a little talk about love and the girls they care for so much. The demon tries to open up the samurai's eyes... Will he manage it? First Fanfic, please R


**Matters of the heart**

**Killers on the talk**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, nor Rurouni Kenshin anime... I wish I owned _them_ though... Hi hi hi!

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano and the kid, Yoshi (or other names that programs gave him, Yahiko actually is his name, I think) were walking though a forest where they had heard that there was a special sacred tree, where once a demon had been sealed for 50 years.

Sano: "Tell me again why are we chasing after a stupid old tree in the middle of the forest?"

Kenshin: "Kaoru wants to see the tree because she thinks it has something to do with a love story"

Sano: "Kaoru and her stupid love stories!"

Kaoru: "Shut up you idiot, and look out for that well!"

It was too late, because Sano had already slipped and fallen in the well, disappearing without trace. The others looked for a moment in the well, and then jumped in after him, waking up in the the dusty pit on top of poor Sano, who was screaming for air.

Sano: "You animals! Get off me! Arghhh!"

Another uninvited person fell on the bunch. A ninja girl!

Yahiko: "What's weasel girl doing here?"

The big bump on his head was clearly from Misao's punch.

They all climbed out of the well, and to their surprise they noticed the scenery had changed. The plants were a little wilder and bushier. The big tree they were seeking was in close range of their eye, but before they could even move they heard a strange sound coming from the well. A girl in strange uniform appeared caring a huge backpack. She was looking at them curiously, when a huge Spirit-Eating Demon appeared destroying everything in its path. Before everyone could make a move, a hanyou in a red outfit with beautiful long silvery hair appeared.

(Author's notes: From here on we start a different way of story telling. More natural.)

"Inuyasha!" called the girl in strange costume. "It has a Shikon no Tama Shard!"

"Not anymore!" laughed the cute guy with ears.

In a matter of seconds the demon was only peaks of flesh, and the guy was holding a small jewel.

"He has dog years!" goggled Sano.

"And he killed that thing with his claws!" said the amazed Yahiko who was really anxious to see if the ears were real.

"Kenshin definitely _can't _do that!"

"Misao, he is a demon! Kenshin is not!" corrected Kaoru all the doubts.

"And you lot?" the demon asked. "Sent by Naraku? Kagome, do they have shards?"

"No, Inuyasha, they don't... And I don't think they are sent by Naraku!" answered Kagome.

"They look weird!"

"Look who's talking!" mumbled Sano.

"Kenshin, don't _you_ have something to say?" asked Kaoru that also would have liked to see if the ears were real.

"Are those ears real?" asked Kenshin.

"Idiot." whispered Yahiko and Sano in unison.

"Care to come and see?"

"Inuyasha, behave!"

"Oi, Inuyasha! Is Kagome back yet!"

The one who had called was a monk, followed closely by a girl in kimono with a giant boomerang on her back and a little fox demon on her shoulder.

"There you are." smiled Miroku. "Inuyasha was becoming very annoying while waiting for you. He was worried."

"I was not!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Who are they?" asked Sango pointing at Kenshin's group, which was feeling really stupid.

"Don't know, don't care! For their own good they'll leave immediately."

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

WHAM! The beads around the hanyou's neck glowed and pulled him face first into the dirt. He twitched slightly.

"Kagome, why did you do that for?"

"Behave!"

"She has a real tail!"

Yahiko was pulling Shippo's tail, and clearly Shippo didn't enjoy it.

"Hands off, brat!" he screamed taking back his tail. "For your information I'm also a Demon. And I'm a 'he'."

"So, who are you anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Kenshin Himura, and we are really sorry for our behavior, is just… where are we?"

"In Feudal Japan." answered Kagome. "In the time of the demons."

"We are also from Japan. It must be from a different Japan" said Kaoru thinking. "Different time, that is."

"You are not the only" smiled Miroku. "It's the same with Kagome."

"More people are coming through that well and I don't like it" mumbled Inuyasha, annoyed. "Why don't they stay in their own time and leave me alone? One day I will have reporters on my head and all that."

"What are reporters?" asked Shippo, interested.

"No idea, heard it once from Kagome."

"Inuyasha," Sango cut in, "we must understand that they are in a strange land and strange time. Kagome knows what I'm saying, don't you Kagome? We can't threaten them and all that."

"Well…" Kagome started uncertainly, "Inuyasha attacked me first time I came here because he wanted the Shikon no Tama, the villagers accused me of being a demon, I was kidnapped by a group of thieves, and all that in my first three days!"

"And you still hang out with this animal?" Misao exclaimed. "Admirable!"

"Watch out who you're calling an animal" hissed Inuyasha. "I don't favor girls. And if you wand to have a place to stay you should be nicer to the one that will take you in!"

"But that is Kaede-sama" finished Miroku for him.

"Thank you very much!"

"Kenshin, you say something!"

Kenshin ignored Sano and asked Inuyasha:

"Do you know how we can get back?"

"Same way, for all I know" answered Inuyasha heading for the village with the others after him.

Why did he have to be nice with all the new comers? Kagome was one thing, he loved her. It was lucky for them that Kagome and Sango had been there, else they would have been long gone.

"That's what we get for chasing love stories." Yahiko said in a tired voice. "This is your fault, you ugly girl!"

The bump that appeared on Yahiko's head had the gift to make Inuyasha smile. But Kenshin was intrigued by the demon with ears. He played the tough guy but inside he had some heart.

"Clearly he loves Kagome!" he heard Kaoru whisper before they entered the village. "I wouldn't be surprised if the story I heard is theirs."

Kaede-sama received them happily, fact which annoyed Inuyasha even more, and all of them were thankful to the old miko. Inuyasha went to his tree, away from all of the noise and the chattering voices. The girls seemed to enjoy each-other's company.

After a while Kenshin came to Inuyasha's tree wanting to escape as well.

"Kaede-sama said we have a lot to talk about" Kenshin started, looking up at Inuyasha. "She said we have some things in common."

"Keh! Kaede-baba always has crazy ideas. You are not a demon, and I really don't like to wear pony-tails." Inuyasha said, jumping off his tall branch to come face to face with Kenshin.

"From what I heard you are not a demon either. A full one, that is."

"Who's the loud mouth? I'll rip his head off!"

"The girl, Kagome!" Kenshin answered, smiling.

"Oh…"

A short moment of silence fell but it was soon broken by Kenshin, who really wanted to find out more about Inuyasha.

"So, if I say 'Sit', you are going to fall, like last time?"

"You wish! Only Kagome can do that."

"She really has you in a harness, doesn't she?"

"Keh! It's not like that at all. "She uses it only if I get her mad, and sometimes for my own good. She cares too much for me to harm me."

"And you?"

"Me what?"

Inuyasha had a hunch of what Kenshin was going to say, but he was ready to backfire, so he asked quickly:

"Is it true what that kid is blabbing on and on about? That in your time you are one of the most feared assassins? You were called the Hitokiri Battousai? Then we do have something in common. We are both feared."

"It's true what Yahiko said, but I decided to forget that past."

"That's not good for you! As for me, I still enjoy killing these ugly demons. But answer me a question. Forgetting the past means forgetting the women you loved so much? 'Cause that will leave some chances to that Kaoru girl."

"How do you know about Tomoe?"

Could it be that this demon had other powers that he didn't know about, that permitted him to see his past and feelings? Inuyasha smiled sweetly and answered:

"Girls talk a lot and loudly. So tell me, this Tomoe, is she dead?"

"Yes, she died a long time ago, and it was my entire fault. That is why I can't respond to Kaoru. A life near me is too difficult and dangerous."

"Oh, spare the melodrama! Girls are tougher than they look. They can take anything, even the lost love from the past. Yours is dead and buried. But mine! If that mad witch wouldn't have brought her to life all would have been much easier!

"Excuse me?"

Well, as far as Kenshin was concerned, Inuyasha was madder than he looked. Or maybe he was just suffering a post-traumatic shock.

"Hey..." Inuyasha got his attention back. "Listen to me, but listen very carefully, and you will see what a complicated love life is. 50 years ago I was in love with this girl Kikyo, but this damned demon made us think we betrayed each other. Got it 'till here?

"Pretty much…"

"Okay. Anyway, she was really pissed off by it and I can't say I was too happy either. But she was so mad she sealed me in that tree - Inuyasha pointed to the tree where they arrived through the well. "Kagome came and freed me 50 years later. At first our relationship wasn't that good…"

"Because she looked like Kikyo, right?"

"You catch on fast! And when I finally get to warm up to Kagome... BAM! Kikyo appears from the dead telling me that if she dies again she will take me with her."

"That is pretty bad" Kenshin agreed.

"You're telling me? The catch is that I love Kagome but I also have some feelings for Kikyo and I owe her my life. I had to chose Kikyo, and I couldn't force Kagome to stay with me. But as far as you're concerned, she is here with me no matter what, because my happiness means more to her than anything else. Even if I did choose Kikyo at the beginning. Don't you think Kaoru thinks the same?

Kenshin started to think. Inuyasha had a point even if he was a cruel demon. But he had a human heart, which meant a lot. The samurai loved Kaoru but he didn't want to hurt her. He felt a little sorry for Kagome but he also admired her.

"So this is one thing we have in common" he finally said.

"Not all of it, but it's almost the same. Now tell me about your sad story. Your family?"

"They are my family. My parents died when I was very young, and later my adoptive family died in battle too, protecting me. Then a great samurai called Seijuro Hiko took me and trained me, giving me the name of Kenshin - sword heart. After I mastered his techniques I ran away and became the Hitokiri Battousai, forsaking him... Then, when Tomoe died and I realized my mistakes, it was too late. In the end I found Kaoru, who strangely enough seemed to understand me, and needed a family too. I've been living with her ever since.

"Complicated... Now it's my turn. Father died, he was a full demon. Mother died when I was little, she was human. Half-brother Sesshoumaru hates my guts and wants me dead because he wants my sword, and won't stop at anything to get it. Oh, and he hates the fact that I'm not pure blood too!"

"Also complicated. Being a demon is really tough, I must agree. Now, what are you going to do with Kagome?"

"What are you going to do with Kaoru? You have nothing in your way, Tomoe is dead, and I think that she would have liked your happiness. Not to cry forever after her."

"Since when do you know human behavior so much?"

"Hey, I might be half demon, but I do have feelings, and know what love is, hate is, and all that. Now that girl loves you, and because of her you are here talking to me!"

"How come?"

"Chasing the love story started at that tree? Keh, that's how you ended up here! I personally know how the series ends. I end up with Kagome, and I'm happy. The old tree is _my_ love story. Now this should have taught you something about love, and you should hurry up to Kaoru. You'd better do it now because Miroku has a way with women, and if you're late Kaoru might end up with his kid. Well... not if Sango can help it, but to be on the safe side… RUN!

To his surprise, Kenshin took off, running like hell.

"Weird guy" whispered Inuyasha. "These humans are really dummies, couldn't he have just watched the series and seen if he ends up with the girl? Stupid as a lover as great a fighter..."

"Unlike you..."

Kagome appeared on her bike, and it was clear that she had heard some of the things the hanyou she loved had said.

"I have an idea" Inuyasha started, giving her a diabolically sexy smile. "Let's hurry up the series a little bit."

He grabbed her by the waist kissing her softly.

"I always wondered what it would be like kissing you with fangs" said Kagome, taking some air.

"And?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to try again."

"Oh, yeah!"

**Author's notes**: Hi, hi! I hope you like it 'cause it's for you, Kanna! As this my first fanfic, people, I'm not sure if it's that good, so please don't be too tough on me. Please R&R! Thank you!


End file.
